In A Different World To Me
by Saphiraimafan
Summary: What will Dan Newman do when his insane younger sister is chosen for the 65th Hunger Games? R&R if you want to! :
1. Chapter 1

I am woken by a beam of light, entering through a hole in the ragged curtains. At first, I panic, thinking that I have over slept and going to be late for school. But then I realise what today is, and my heart sinks.

Today is the reaping of the 65th Hunger Games.

Nobody seems to be awake yet so I pull on my worn leather boots and a tough brown shirt and head outside. It is eerily quiet as I walk past the ramshackle houses of district twelve to the one place I can feel truly peaceful. The Meadow. As countless people have done before me, I lie in the soft grass, welcoming its comforting touch. Around me, people are starting to reluctantly awaken, preparing for the hours to come. After an hour or so of this, I sit up and head back home. Mother is busy brushing my little sisters long golden curls. But Bree's eyes are far away; in some land nobody will ever be able to pull her out from.

Some people would call her mad, insane, or stupid. My mother and I are the only ones who care for her, take time to listen to her, to hold her when she cries for no apparent reason. I always worry about her, and today, her first reaping, I am scared to death.

"Hi Bree!" I say, taking one of her hot little hands in mine. "me pwetty!" she says back excitedly, and starts to skip about.

As we walk into the town square, I ignore the usual stares and take Bree to the 12's pen. I quickly take my place in the 16 boys as a silly woman with a stuffed goose hat and a bubble pink dress springs across the stage. "Hello everyone!" she shrieks energetically. The mayor gives the same boring speech, but all the time, my eyes are on the glass ball to the left of Hilly, the goose woman, imagining Bree's one paper slip, written in my careful handwriting, twiling around in there.

Hilly takes a step forward, rubs her hands together and pulls out a slip from the girls bowl.

"Bree Newman!" She proclaims.

Time stops. I stand there, open mouthed, unable to take in what she has just said. The I get it, and run, as fast as I can, shouting all the time "No... NO I VOLUTEER, I volunteer as the boy tribute. I pick Bree up and hold her tight as we both go up on the stage.

People are gasping and shaking their heads. This is wrong.

I close my eyes. _If there is __**anybody **__out there, help me please._

_I'm going to need it._


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully guide Bree onto the train, cameras clicking furiously at our backs. We walk along the narrow corridors and into a plush, spacious living area. She plops herself down on a sofa and I sit next her, running my fingers through her soft golden hair. She points out a window and says something unintelligible, before falling asleep. I pick her up gently and take her to a bedroom. Then I set off to find our mentor, praying that there is something she can do.

Rheia Fredricks won about 5 years ago. At the age of sixteen she was a soft, gentle girl who never would have been expected to be choosen in a million years. Not that you could expect anything about the hunger games...

She formed two different alliances and turned them against eachother, so that on the last day, five were killed in a bloody battle to the end. She and another were left, who died of her injuries later. She never had to kill a single person.

Maybe thats why I always admired her. Because when she came back, although she was a little shaken, she managed to get by without going mad. So now she is our mentor, and my life is in her hands.

I see her walking out of a room. She is tall, with dark redish hair pulled back into a single braid. She smiles warmly at me. "Hi Dan, can I help you?"

"yes." I stammer "I **need ** to keep Bree alive. Whatever it takes."

She nods and says "the best way to help your sister is to learn as much as you can, and get a few allies. I believe in you Dan." I thank her and go to my room, contemplating what she has said.

Bree and I walk hand in hand, surrounded by peacekeepers that are protecting us from the crowd of strange capitol people. Bree laughs and points at them and I try to stop her, worrying that they may get insulted. But, infact they love her. As the follow us towards the towering training centre, the chat to eachother, and I her the occasional "aww so sweet" which makes me angry, but I try to suppress it, knowing that they might be the people who will be sponsoring us.

We shoot up an elevator, leaving them, and go to our floor. Then, we go into the living area where i find our mentors. Hilly Topaz, our escort, chats merrily away to Bree, whilst I sit beside Rheia. She smiles reassuringly.

Then we are summoned to be prepped and dressed for tonight's opening ceremonies. Hilly takes Bree through a door, promising to look after her, as I walk through into another room. I am instantly overwhelmed by three engetic preps who begin chattering away about meaningless things. When I look at my naked self in the mirror, I look flawless. However, they have done my makeup on my face as dark, with shadows, reds and browns. I look powerful. Then they take me to my stylist who introduces himself as Archie. He looks old, with dyed jet black hair and age lines, which is odd, because normally in the capitol, they would surgically alter themselves to look young

I first get into a simple black unitard. Then Archie starts encasing my body in a sort of mesh, cagelike thing.I am confused until I look in the mirror and he presses a button. Artificial flames flicker out from between the mesh and give the appearance of me being on fire, trapped, with no way out. "you need to look angry when you are up there" he says, "look powerful and unmerciful,that is what will get you sponsors"

XXXXXXXXXXX

We get up onto chariot behind two jet black horses. I look around at the tributes recognising some. The girl from district 4 dressed to look like the sea holds a trident. She looks dangerous, but then looks back at me and grins. Her district partner frowns and glares at me. The boy from District 1 is a massive monster, at least 6 feet tall, muscley and stocky. I plan to keep away from him.

As the first tributes roll out, I can hear the cheers and screams of the capitol. Archie and Bree's stylist approach us to turn on our costumes. It has an immediate effect on the tributes in front of us. They stare, some angry, others in awe. The girl who smiled at me earlier laughs and gives me the thumbs up. I am dumbfounded as to why she didn't seem to be angry about us outshining them. Bree whimpers and I tuck one of her hairs back past her ear. _She is too small for this _I think angrily _I HAVE to protect her _I wish I could hide her, tell her it will be alright. But it won't. So I smile and hold her hand as her eyes wander about.

Then, we are out into the crowds. Screaming at us, covering us with flowers and confetti, and for the first time, I have hope.

XXXX

I stare up at my ceiling, thinking about home. About mum. About Bree, and how I must save her. But I wonder if I will be able to kill, I mean, they are kids. No matter how ruthless they may seem.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for not updating, I kinda fell out of the story... hopefully I will finish this :) **

**All rights to SC ofcourse.**

Xxx

I open my eyes on the morning of the first day of training and stare at the ceiling. Today I must make Allies, and learn skills imperitive to Bree's survival. I think of how cruel the Capitol is, letting people like Bree even be subjected to the Reaping. Then I remember who they are and what they stand for. Evil. Light begins to filter into my room and the day will not wait, so I get up and shower. After pressing a billion buttons I go into Bree's room. We were made to go into different rooms, but I see an avox helping her into a blue tunic and cream chino's, belted at the waist. Even the Avox cannot help but smile at Bree's warm personality. I take her hand and we enter the dining room for breakfast.

Soon we are shooting down the elevator, watching the earth fly towards us. We stop at level 4 and in comes the boy tribute and the girl who smiled and gave me thumbs up last night. She gies me another cheeky grin and holds out her hand to me and says "I'm Zafrina, you're Dan right?" I take her hand and shake it, immediately feeling less drained. She seems to have this calming affect about her. "And are you Bree?" she asks me sister. Bree looks at her, unusually focused and smiled a big toothy grin. Zafrina takes my sisters hand in her own, and looks straight into her eyes. "don't worry, you're in great hands, If you'll pardon the pun" still smiling, Bree nods back and then we have reached the training centre and she is back in her own world once more. The boy from 4 that I had forgotten was there gives Zafrina a glare and stalks off. She shrugs and leaves us with a casual wave.

I'm beginning to form an idea in my head as Bree and I head off to the edible plant base. I pass the test quickly as my mother used to be a herbalist for the Seam. It seems to have paid off and I feel we may have a chance at getting food at least.

The camouflage we are not so good at but Bree enjoys herself immensely. Lots of tributes are looking at us, some smiling at her, others, mostly the Careers, sneering and cracking knuckles. I gulp and gaze longingly at the base that I so wish to go to, but I'm avoiding until the private session. The knife station.

Suddenly, a rush of memories overwhelm me.

_I'm sitting on my fathers deadbed, watching the light fade from his eyes. He pulls a thin box from under the covers. I hands it to me and a trace of a smile is on his face. "just in case" he whispers so I can barely hear him. Then the smiled turns to a grimace, and his face relaxes, as he passes into the void._

_A few days later, I open the box. Inside is a beautiful knife, enamel hilted with carvings of flowers and trees and nature. Tears slide silently down my face. "I will not let you down" I say in a choked whisper._

As I come out of the memory, Zafrina pops up beside me with concern showing on her face. "are you okay?" she asks. "I'm fine" I say and force a smile. "listen I've been thinking..." I begin, trailing off, unsure of how to ask. "allies?" she asks as if reading my mind. I nod and her face breaks into a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Iya :) I'm really trying to put longer chapters in but I just don't see how people do it! **

**All rights to Suzanne Collins O'course **

The private sessions arrive all too quickly. Hilly says that the game makers have granted me permission to go in with Bree, and then do my session. I know what I am going to do, but I haven't a clue for Bree. Maybe get her to paint or something? As the tributes slip away to have their turn, my hands break out in sweat. _Calm down _I tell myself as they call my little sisters name and we walk into the gym. I notice that they have our attention for once. Being the last district the gamemakers are usually drunk around district nine. But today they are alert. Wanting to see what the mad girl and her brother will do.

The attention makes Bree go into one of her panics. Her bottom lip trembles and begins to cry, and I know immediately that the flow of tears will not stop for a while. I pull her into my chest, and look at the gamemakers. Most are giving us sympathetic looks and I pull a sad onthevergeoftears face. I notice some of the women even begin dabbing their eyes and I know it has worked. Storys of bree and her poor brother will be spread across panem. Hopefully some of those people will be rich. Hilly comes down and collects her and I am left alone with the audience, ready to put on a display they will not forget for a while.

"I'll need an assistant" I say, belting on about 12 knives. An avox is brought forward a wary look in their eyes. "stand with your back against the wall" I command "and for god's sake don't move" She walks over stiffly and takes her place. I select I knife and throw. Just before I do, the realisation hits some of the gamemakers and they cry out, or gasp.

The blade sticks in the wall millimetres from the left side of the Avox's face.

She doesn't move of make a sound. Maybe she welcomes death. I throw all 12 knives at her. All miss by a fraction. I survey the audience. Some are gazing in disbelief, others are smiling and nodding. I bow and am dismissed.

I take the lift up to our floor and walk into the living room. Bree has calmed down and is sleeping in Rheia's lap, who looks down at her tenderly. Then she see's me and smiles. "how'd it go?" she questions. I smile and reply "I think it went okay". We eat dinner and then proceed to the living room and watch the scores. The careers all average from 8 to 9, quite low for most years. Others all receive average scores otherwise apart from Zafrina who gets a 8 and a girl from distict 7 who think is called Nala, whom receives a 8 also. I make a mental note to keep an eye out for her.

Then it comes to our turn. I really don't know what to expect. A picture of Bree flashes up, her face solemn. A number 2 is next to it. I am unsure of what to think about it but don't dwell too much on her score as mine flashes up. I have scored a ten. Rheia grins happily and hilly starts gushing about all the people she will talk to in the capitol to get us sponsored. I lift bree high into the air and she sheiks with delight. Even I can't help but smile.

For once, I have a chance. A real chance at getting sponsors, and I won't let my mother down. I can do this.

Xxx

After dinner we are sent to bed. Rheia mentions something about a roof you can go to, so I put Bree into bed and go up via the lift. The sunset is breathtaking, just like the one at home.

I spot a movement at the _edge_ leaning over the rooftop. I spot Zafrina. She is stood with another girl whom I recognise as Nala, the girl who got the 8. As the sunlight fades I can see her blonde pixie cut and delicate face, marred by a long scar on the left side of her face from her eyebrow to her full red lips. She turns around and gives me a small smile.

I give her a warm smile back and walk over.

"Nala" she says in a quiet but strong voice. We shake hands and I join them at the railings. I learn alot about Nala, how she grew up with trees and nature. We get along really well and by the end of the night, she has joined our alliance. "see you tomorrow!" I call over my shoulder as I walk down to my room and drift off into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again :) I'm not gunna make you read and review because I mostly do this for my own enjoyment, but it would be nice if you could just leave a little comment! **

**All rights to Suzanne Collins O'course **

Dawn is fast approaching. Knowing that this will be my last chance to see her before the games I slip into Bree's room and hug her, rocking her gently as she mumbles words that are meaningless to me. I think of today, and wonder if I will ever see a sunset again, as beautiful as the one last night. But we are in a good position, Bree and I. We have sponsors, and valuable allies. I learnt last night that Nala is particularly handy with an axe, however quiet she may seem.

Then it is time to go. Archie, my stylist, takes me up onto the roof and I climb onto the first rung of a stepladder. I am frozen as a young woman comes and inserts a tracker into my forearm which she assures me will be painless, but hurts like hell afterwards. I wonder how Bree is coping. Time passes in the hovercraft, but I don't particularly notice.

We then are dropped off into the launch room, and I am feeling sick to my stomach. However, I force myself to drink glass after glass of water, knowing exactly how painful dehydration is.

Finally, a woman says in a pleasant voice that it's time to prepare for launch (**AN: when I first read HG I thought she said time to prepare for lunch, which is true I guess)**

Archie helps me get into thick leggings, lined with wool, a green long sleeved t-shirt, and a gilet. The gilet was really warm but had no sleeves. "expect some freezing nights kid." Archie said as I walked into the cylinder. We shook hands and it began to rise. _Find Bree, Find Zafrina, Find Nala, Find water._ I repeat this over and over again, trying to calm the turmoil inside my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 65th Hunger Games begin!" booms the voice of Claudius Templesmeth, and the 60 second countdown begins. _Find Bree, Find Zafrina, Find Nala, Find water._ I look wildly about me and locate Bree two plates to my left. To my immediate right is Nala and Zafrina is next to her.

To my left is what looks to be a pine forest. Straight in front is a large lake with a wide river flowing from it toward the forest at a lazy pace. And all around me is high grass and a few sparse trees. Surrounding the cornucopia is large grey backpacks, each with some sort of weapon close to it. Nearer the cornucopia are medikits, tents, bags of food, and other luxury items. I shift my position to head straight for the backpacks closest to me. I find Zafrina and Nala and nod toward the forest. They nod straight back. The gong sounds and Zafrina rushes towards Bree and flings her over her shoulder. I grab two of the backpacks and Nala gets another, grappling with a district 5 boy who is hit in the back with a knife from a career. She then finds a belt of knives, two spears and an axe, and we flee, catching up with Zafrina, who still has Bree over her shoulder. Bree is making scared noises but we have no time and sprint and jog for a couple of hours. Night is fast approaching so we stop to make camp. We open our backpacks and make a mental inventory of our supplies.

We have: a ball of string, matches, 3 tin's of stew, 2 axes (which nala immediately slides into her belt) a bow and _(which Zafrina takes), two spears, two sleeping bags, 2 2litre water bottles full and one 2 litre bottle empty, a green tarpaulin, the belt of knives and a bottle of what appears to be poison. We all agree that we have done well.

Finding a large bush, using the tarpaulin as camouflage we slip into sleeping bags. Nala goes out and makes a few snares, hoping to catch something, as the canons begin to fire. BOOM BOOM BOOM all the way up to 14. _Fourteen _I think as I watch their pictures flash by. We work out who is left. Us four, a boy from district 9 (he looked about 13), Nala and Zafrina's district partners, both district 2's and the monster from district 1. Not many left really for the first day.

We sleep for about 3 hours, Nala on watch, until she wakes us up putting a finger to her lips. We leave Bree asleep and peer out of our camouflaged den. A twig snaps and 3 careers pass us by. They are hunting. I don't think I breath until they have gone, relieved that they did not see us. Zafrina informs us that her district partner, Titus (the guy who gave me evils when I was talking to Zafrina in the lift) wasn't among them.

Zafrina takes the watch and I settle down into the sleeping bag with Bree, running my hands through her golden locks, trying to calm myself. I have to remain strong for her to win.

**AN: sorry about the AN halfway through. They annoy me too but I had to tell someone ;) thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
